Elemental Treasures: Fire
by Dragonrider-Red1313
Summary: Mystery, adeventure, and comedy just seems to happen with Red and Ian. Two young wizards who must travel the world in search of the mysterious Elemental Treasures before the dark wizard Black gets them first and uses them on the world.
1. Prologe

(This is an original. All rights reserved to me.)

"The Battle had just begun. Witch's, Wizards, Men, Elves, Dwarves, Giants, and so many other creatures of good were fighting the forces of evil. The dark wizard Black had finally shown that he truly was the most powerful wizard alive. And he was also showing that he was more evil then any other dark wizard. He killed without remorse. When the victims would beg not to be killed he wouldn't listen. The death toll grew higher and higher the longer he lived."

"The battle was horrible. I was there when it happened. Blood, death, torture. Black and his army were taking over. Me and my fellow wizards were the only ones left to fight. We had almost lost all hope when HE came."

"It was amazing, when He came the tables turned. We had gotten the upper hand, and he fought Black. No one had wanted to fight Black because they we were all afraid. But He wasn't afraid, He stood up for the little man. He had also brought reinforcements. He brought the greatest creature with him, He brought...."

"Grandpa who is He?" Asked the little girl who was sitting on the ground listening to her grandfather tell a story. "You don't even say his name, who is He?"

"Haven't I told you, He was our champion. It was He who stopped the war and brought peace. It was He..."

"But Grandpa what's his name?" Asked the little girl again.

"Don't you know?"

The little girl shook her head. The grandfather chuckled at how stupid he was for not telling his grand-daughter Gabby.

"His name was Red Arayi, Master of Magic."

"Did you know him?" Gabby asked, amazed to hear her grandfather tell such a tale. She was a little surprised to see him laughing when she asked this question.

"He was my best friend." He replied with a smile.

The smile got bigger as he saw the look of someone who didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you were friends with him."

"Oh! And why is that?"

Gabby crossed her arms. "Because if you two were best friends you would be as powerful as he was."

"Do you want proof that we were friends?" He asked with his smile.

Gabby Nodded. The old man got up and moved across the room to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and rummaged through papers and knick-knacks. At last he seemed to find what he needed. He took the old photo to Gabby, she took it and saw two boys, one with dirty blonde hair it was almost like gold, and the other had green hair.

The old man pointed to the boy with green hair. "That is Red" He said. "He was my best friend when we were younger."

Gabby turned the picture over and saw someone had written on it. It sad: Never forget that true power comes from the heart. Never forget that Ian.

Gabby looked up. "Who's Ian?"

"That's my name Gabby." The old man said. He still had a smile on.

"What does he mean 'True power comes from the heart?'" She asked looking at the back again.

"It means that no matter how good or strong you are in combat, the heart will always give you strength."

Gabby looked up and for the first time in her life she saw her grandfather look sad.

"What's wrong grandpa?"

The old man looked down at his grand-daughter. It was time that he told someone the truth, to pass on what must be told.

"Do you know why Red took on Black when no one else would?"

Gabby shook her head.

"It was because Red needed to fight him, to not only stop him from hurting others, but to also make up for his mistakes in the past."

"What mistakes grandpa?" Gabby asked entranced by the tale.

"The mistakes of not loving his brother. Black and Red were brothers."

"You mean Black and Red had the same parents?"

"Not exactly, they were half brothers. Jason Arayi and Adrien Skeln were their fathers."

Gabby's eyes were as big as dinner plates when he old her this. "What were their dads like?"

The old man had to think. It had been awhile since he thought of the two men. "Red's father was a very nice man, in fact he taught me a few spells for daily life. And Blacks father. I never liked, He used a few spells on me a couple times."

Gabby gave him a look that said what do you take me for. "I don't believe you grandpa."

"Oh really! want to see the scars? They are all on my back, he had said it was easier to hit. And he was right too." He lifted up the back of his shirt to show scars that covered every inch of his wrinkled back. When he put his shirt down and turned he wasn't surprised to see the look of horror on gabby's face.

"Didn't anyone try to stop him?" She asked.

"Red did, it was Red who drove Blacks father away form this land."

"What do you mean he Drove him away?"

"Blacks Father was a known wizard for practicing in the Dark Arts. He Believed that men should bow down to wizards and all the great creatures of the land should be enslaved. Red didn't like it, he was the only one brave enough to stand up to him. Blacks father tried to do away with him but Red knew a few spells and left him powerless. Blacks father, broken and alone left and was never heard or seen from again."

Gabby was wide eyed again. She couldn't believe that there lived such a person. "I want to know more, tell me everything you know about Red grandpa."

The old man smiled once again. "It would be my pleasure."

"I guess the best place to begin is at the beginning."


	2. Chapter 1

(This is an original story. All right reserved to me.)

"Now Red was destined to do great things. When Reds mother and father found out that they were going to have a baby they went to see a seer. She said that their son was going to become a great wizard, because of the fact that his mom will give birth to great wizards. She had a gene that when she gave birth to boys they would be strong and skilled in magic."

"When Red was born, he came out with a full head of green hair. Now no one thought much of this because all wizards were born with odd colored hair."

"But as Red got older his hair didn't change to a normal color like it was supposed to. It stayed green. The only time a wizard lived with odd colored hair was when they were really powerful. Reds parents weren't surprised, after all the seer had told them he was going to be great."

"As the years went by Reds skills became great. By the time he was four he was able to lift tables just by looking at them. Oh his parents were proud, They had been hoping that he would start using magic soon, but they didn't expect it to happen so fast."

"When Red started school everyone treated him like he was a god. He was the most popular kid in school. He didn't really seem to care though, He spent allot of time in the library reading, and doing the things he wanted to. He cared very little of what people thought of him."

"In fact at first Red didn't talk to anyone. He kept to himself and stayed in the library when he wasn't in class."

"When was it that the two of you became friends?" Gabby asked in complete awe.

"I'm getting to it just hold on." Ian Laughed.

"It was about a month after the school year started that he started making contact with people."

"To tell the truth , its because of me that he started talking to people. I wasn't very good with magic like all the other kids. To be honest I sucked. I couldn't even freeze water. I got made fun of a lot."

"One day I was being hung upside down by a levitation spell. Two guys who were new to the school found out how bad I was at magic and enjoyed using it on me whenever they got the chance."

"Well on this day they wanted to torture me by using the one spell I always had trouble with. They hung me upside down and kept bouncing me on my head."

"Red saw this and he got mad. One thing he never liked was using magic on another person."

'What do you think your doing?' "He asked with the meanest look I had ever seen."

'We're showing what a true wizard can do Green Hair.' "The biggest of the two said, I don't think he knew that Red was stronger then him and his friend combined."

'I think you should stop!' "Red told them with anger in his voice."

'Or what? Your going to read to us! HA!'

"It all happened in a flash, the big one that had been talking had been blasted backwards by just a force of energy. The little guy was thrown into the air and ended up stuck to the ceiling."

"I fell to the ground, and then sat up to see all that had happened. I couldn't help but laugh. The look of terror on their faces was the best thing I had ever seen. Red walked up to the big guy and spoke to him."

'If I find out that you have used magic on him again being knocked back will be the least of your worries.'

"The big guy nodded to indicate that he understood the got up and ran for it. Red looked up at the other guy, cocked his head to one side, and he fell to the ground with a crash."

"He too ran for it, but he was whiter in the face the his friend was. All I could do was sit there and laugh. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen."

"I stopped laughing when I saw Reds face. He still looked angry after teaching those guys a lesson. He then turned to me and smiled. It was amazing, He looked like he hadn't jut used magic on two bullies. He looked like someone had just told him a really funny joke."

'Are you ok?' "He asked still smiling."

'Yeah I'm fine, just a little shook up that's all.' "I said starting to relax."

'Who were those guys? And why were they picking on you?'

'They were just a couple of new guys from a near by school. They got sent here because it was said they were kicked out for using magic on the teachers.'

'But why were they using it on you? You'd think that they would learn not to use magic on people.'

"At this my face went red with embarrassment. I never really liked telling people I wasn't good with magic. I had always gotten made fun of and no one ever wanted to be my friend. But I could never hide it I had to tell people and get it over with."

'Its because they know I'm not a very good wizard.'

"I was surprised to see a smile on his face."

'That's no reason to let them do that to you. Its wrong.'

"For the first time in a long time I smiled at how right he was that it was wrong of them. He then held out his hand".

'My names Red.'

'I'm Ian.' "I had said as I took his hand and shook it."

"It was that day that we became the best of friends. We were six, and we grew up learning from each other."


	3. Chapter 2

(This is an original. All rights reserved to me.)

"After a few years me and red graduated from school with good marks" Ian stopped and thought about it for a sec. "Well I got good marks, Red had the highest marks known to the school."

"As was custom for graduates we were to pick an item for our journeys."

"Me being the weird guy like always picked the staff. A simple item can be used for fighting and for a walking stick."

"Red on the other hand picked a sword. This sword was his fathers before he died. It had a red hilt, and a black blade. Red once told me that the blade was made from the blood of dark wizards. I didn't believe him at first until I heard voices come from the blade. Red said that they always talk louder when dark forces were near."

"The elders then told us that we must put some of our magic into the items. This will make them stronger and it would show them who their magical animal is."

"We all had to stand in line and take turns casting spells."

"As I waited in line with Red I got curious about what my magic animal would be; maybe it would be a tiger, or a lion, or maybe even a Mantigore. But as the line got smaller I started to worry that my animal might not be exciting; It might be a rabbit, or a humming bird, or worse a chipmunk. I then looked to Red, he didn't look bothered at all. It almost looked like he knew what he would get."

"As the line got smaller I noticed I was next to perform the spell."

"I stepped up to the table where the elders sat. I looked each one in the face. There were five of them, all fairly old, not really old, but old enough."

"There were four men, the last a lady who looked to be the younger of all of them. She had dark hair and a face that barely showed her age. The man sitting next to her was a little older, he had brown hair that was starting to gray at the sides. The two others on the end looked the same only one had blonde hair and the other red. The man in the middle was the oldest, he was also the only man with a beard. His hair was gray, and it was cut short. Everyone knew him as the leader of our clan, but I knew him as grandfather."

"He sat there with the other elders waiting for my spell. I looked at them held my walking staff out and said '**_Mutatio_**!"

"I hadn't really bothered to see what happened when the others did the spell. So I was quite surprised when my staff started to glow and change shape."

"The whole process took no more then a few seconds. But to me it seemed to take years. It was just so fascinating how my staff seemed to lengthen, become thicker, and the top took the shape to my animal. When it was all finished with the transformation, I had in my hands a much taller staff, made of redwood instead of pine, polished, with the most amazing carving of an eagle at the top. It looked so real, it almost looked like it was alive and staring at you. The carved eyes seemed to follow you where ever you went. The beak was open either in a call or waiting for a least expecting prey to come into its jaws."

"It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I stood there staring at it in awe. Then I heard a noise that made me jump. I looked up to see the elders looking at me. MY grandfather had a kind look to him, I believed it was cause his animal was also the eagle. The other elders looked like they were mad at me for just standing there."

"I turned and shuffled off to the side to wait for Red."

"He walked up to the table and stared at the five elders. The witch winked at him and gave him a small smile. He looked like he didn't even notice her. He just held up his sword. Cast the spell and watched his sword glow and transform. When the light faded and the transformation stopped Red was holding his old sword."

"I couldn't understand. Why hadn't the blade changed. Even the hilt looked the same."

"I wasn't the only one confused. A few of the elders were looking at the sword wondering why it hadn't changed either. Only my grandfather and the brown haired man. They had a very pleased look. Like they knew it would not change."

"Red walked towards me. When we made eye contact he smiled and gave me a wink. I smile and held back a laugh. We always did that to each other."

"We walked out of the building and made our way out into the fields where we spent a lot of our time."

"We had been sitting in the shade of a large oak tree. I had been wondering about Red's sword. Why didn't it change? Why were my grandfather and the brown haired man happy?"

"None of it made sense. I just sat there wondering, and trying to pluck up the courage to ask Red about it."

"Red Was staring at some younger wizards practicing their spells. And with out turning around he said: 'Go on and ask your question Ian."

"He always knew when I had a question for him."

"'I was just wondering. Why didn't your sword change like my staff changed?"

"Red looked at me with a confused face that matched my own."

"'what are you talking about?' he said"

"'Well my staff changed shape and everything but your sword didn't."

"Red then took his sword out of it's sheath and handed it to me. I examined the sword still wondering how come it hadn't changed when I noticed something on the sword that wasn't there before. The hilt had changed. It was carved into a dragon flying. The wings were spread for the guard and the dragons neck and the head were the end of the hilt. The eyes were black gems that glittered in the light. I looked amazing."

"I handed the sword back to him still amazed that it had changed so little and that he had gotten a dragon. Though I couldn't say I was surprised."

"Though I still wondered about my grandfather and the brown haired man. I turned to ask Red when..."

"'Something else on your mind?' He said with a knowing grin"

"I smiled. Of course he would know that something was on my mind."

"'Yeah how come my grandfather and that other elder seem happy after your sword transformed?'"

"What he did next was so unexpected it made me jump. Red actually laughed."

"'They were happy cause they didn't think that my sword would change because of all the dark magic in it. That spell was made for good not evil. When it seemed like my sword hadn't transformed they believed that they were right for once. But it looks like once again I was correct.'"

"We sat there and laughed and just enjoyed the last free day we had of doing nothing. Because starting tomorrow we would be going on our own journeys. And that is where our adventures began."


End file.
